


This is IT

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Erwin, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Unresolved Tension, hot boss Erwin, shameless excuse to write Levi being a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is the COO (Chief Operations Officer) at Trost Financial, whereas Levi is a lowly IT technician, working with idiots all day long. Neither of them expects to find romance while on the clock.<br/>But one phone call could change that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

“Hello, you’ve reached the IT department, my name is Levi how can I help you?”

….

“Have you tried turning it off and on again? …Oh that helped? You’re welcome, please call again if you require further assistance.”

Levi slammed his headset onto his desk before pushing himself away and walking to the nearby break room, hoping that there would be a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him. Heaven seemed to be smiling upon him, because as soon as he walked in, Petra was walking out with a steaming mug. He couldn’t help but crack a grin, Petra always made the best coffee and was kind enough to leave extra for whoever found it first.

With a full mug in hand and his mood considerably lightened, he made his way back to the desk of doom and to the hoard of idiots waiting for him to answer his phone. Two more hours, two hours of shitty over-the-phone assistance, and he would be free. He was sure he could make it… And then his phone rang again.

“Hello, you’ve reached the IT department, my name is Levi, how can I help you?”

“Um, yes hello… Levi, I need some help with my new computer. I can’t seem to get it to turn on. It was working just fine yesterday, and I’m sure I haven’t moved anything today… So yeah, I figured I might ask the experts.”

The deep baritone on the other end startled Levi and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. He was used to either the shrill voices of underpaid secretaries or the bored voices of the pencil pushers, but this voice was so suave and smooth (and dare he say it? _Sexy_ ) and the guy on the other end even made the effort to call him by his name. Maybe this case would warrant a trip upstairs, maybe he would need some actual assistance with his ‘hardware’…

“Well sir, have you checked to see if this is a global issue? Is there any trouble with any other computers? If its a virus we would need to send a technician right away.”

“I doubt it Levi, I haven’t heard any complaints from anyone else. Looks like it just might be me.”  The deeper voice on the other end kept prattling on about possible problems, but really he didn't sound like he knew a thing about what he was talking about.

Levi couldn’t help himself, if he heard the phrase 'or maybe' one more time, he was going to snap. And wouldn't you know it, there it was again, and he couldn't control the words that were slipping out past his lips

“Is your computer even plugged in sir?” He asked, notes of exasperation, sarcasm, and just a teeny bit of disdain coloring his tone of voice.

“…um”

“Are you fucking serious?”

Levi hung up then and there. Every single attractive thing about the voice was immediately extinguished.

“Fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Eruri AU based off [ this text post. ](http://monsieurerwin.tumblr.com/post/72984894065/rickonstark-alternate-universe-where-levi-works)  
> ~~My tags kind of devolved into a full fledged fic idea and here we are~~
> 
> Some extra information on the characters:
> 
> Erwin Smith is the Chief Operations Officer, but he enjoys taking on HR duties such as assessing the new hires, interns, and transfers, and assigning them permanent positions.  
> Levi is part of the IT department, (along with his squad)  
> Other CO's : Mike (Chief Marketing Officer), Nile (Chief Financial Officer), Hanji (Chief Information Officer)  
> and last but not least, the CEO is (of course) Dot Pixis
> 
> This fic is currently unbeta-d so I apologize for any errors!


	2. No Flash Photography Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's streak of embarrassing situations continues.  
> Sorry Jean...

There were days when Erwin was glad he had a corner office. Most days that meant he could keep an eye on the floor without being the creepy overbearing boss that everyone hated. So he often left his door and windows open, implying the open door policy to all of the members of his team.

But on days like today he wished he could just burrow under the carpet and skulk out in the offices on the floor below. After that embarrassing fiasco with Levi the IT guy, Erwin was sure his day couldn't get any worse. At least he had the good sense to keep that phone call on his handheld instead of putting it on speaker for everyone passing by to hear. After a brief moment of confusion over the abrupt end to the phone call, he artfully covered his embarrassment by faking another minute or so talking to himself about possible solutions to his electronic woes. Once he hung up the phone, Erwin figured it would be a great time to take a break and grab a bite to eat; he could plug his desktop back in when he got back. He walked past the cubicles towards the hallway that led to the elevators, spared a look at the door marked 'stairs' before taking the elevator down.

* * *

 

Once a quick lunch had all but erased his earlier faux pas, Erwin made his way back to his office and prepared himself for a slow afternoon. As he headed toward his office, he mentally went over the work he could get done before he left for the day. He was so distracted attempting to create a schedule for himself that he failed to notice the feet sticking out from under his desk. He walked over and leaned against his desk, staring out of the windows and wishing it was quitting time.

"Get the fuck out of the way nutfucker I'm stuck in here until you move!"

Startled, Erwin bent over and looked between his legs towards where the voice emanated from and was met with a very confusing sight. A pair of shoes and an ass seemed to be taking refuge under his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"I said move nutfucker before Smith gets back! I swear to god Jaeger if that's you I'm kicking your ass when I get out!"

Finally having recognized the voice, Erwin stepped back and allowed his secretary to back his way out from under his desk.

"Kirschtein what are you doing under my desk?"

The young man sat and looked up at Erwin, a slight flush covering his face when he realized who he had been verbally abusing,

"I needed to use your computer, but it wasn't plugged in... So yeah I plugged it in... Uhhh sorry about the whole nutfucker thing, I wouldn't have said that if I knew it was you."

Just then, a raucous laugh could be heard from the doorway, and a bright flash had both men turning to look at the person responsible.

"Oh my god, I am sending this to Mike and Nile."

A tall brunette stood in the entrance, a sleek phone held loosely in their hand, and their face flushed with laughter. Erwin turned to them, dread slowly making its way into his system.

"Hanji, what did you just do?"

"Oh nothing" they replied flippantly, "Just got a lovely picture of my fellow manager with his sexy new secretary underneath his desk."

Still giggling they turned and walked away, leaving both Erwin and Jean sharing horrified expressions.

"Kirschtein, cancel my appointments. I'm going home.


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't hate his boss... Most days

Levi was glad for the lull in calls, maybe the idiots upstairs has finally learned to use Google to solve their own problems. The coffee was starting to leave his system and with its departure, his irritability increased. After the whole 'hot voiced idiot' call, he really needed a smoke and maybe something to eat. Deciding that his squad could survive without him for five minutes, he strolled out looking for a decent place to light up. Sometimes being in the basement has its advantages, all he had to do was take the stairs to the first floor and prop open the emergency exit in the stairwell and he had a perfect little hideout. As long as nobody chose to take the stairs (but really in the 3 years that he'd been at Trost he knew of only a handful of people that actually used the stairs) he'd be fine. After a very satisfactory smoke, he carefully closed the door and headed out in search for food.

* * *

 

When he returned to IT headquarters, aka the basement from hell, he could hear his least favorite sound emanating from the break room. Levi knew Hanji was irreplaceable, their knowledge and engineering skills had saved the IT team on more than one occasion, but most days he just couldn't deal with the shit that came out of their mouth. Right now it sounded like someone was killing a hyena, and Levi was afraid to find out what had put them in such a good mood. He cautiously made his way into the break room, hoping to see what all the fuss was about but without getting noticed by Hanji. But it seemed like he had used up his luck for the day, because no sooner had he entered the room when Hanji turned to him and practically shoved their phone on his face.

"You've got to see what just happened upstairs! I just caught the HR director in the best embarrassing situation ever! Just look!" Still laughing manically, they let the phone go, which left Levi scrambling to catch it. Finally when he established a firm grip, he looked down at the screen and saw a tall well dressed blonde staring blankly back at the camera with some punk kid with bleached hair crawling out from under his desk.

"What the fuck Hanji! You caught them post blow job? Fucking disgusting."

They snatched the phone back out of his hand and appeared a little more serious.

"Levi, you know if I had seen anything of the sort I would have reported it to Pixis! This was just a silly little mix-up, now stop ruining the fun." They playfully slapped his arm, then continued gossiping with the rest of his tech squad.

"This is bull, if you guys can sit here and laugh at a screen, then I'm going home. At least the screen at home has cable TV attached to it. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He turned and walked off, feeling everyone's stares boring into his retreating figure. Luckily everyone in the break room realized his shitty mood wasn't for show and let him leave. No use having your head technician start screaming at some poor caller (not that that had happened once or twice... a month). Levi silently collected his things and briskly walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some comments about when Levi and Erwin will meet face to face, but I've got a few more chapters (and phone calls between them) planned before their eventual meet up!  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
